Hidden Identity
by GryffindorDemigod07
Summary: "There's no need to look worried. I'm not going to hurt you, you know?" I panicked, "No…I didn't…I wasn't…" He laughed, "I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Pos-" He stopped, then hesitated before saying. "I'm Paul. Paul Greenwood." He extended his hand and I shook it. Poseidon falls in love with Sally. How does he reveal who he really is? Please Read! Poseidon/Sally


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Percy Jackson series. The only character in this chapter that is mine is Rebecca, Claire and Tyler. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1**

_**Sally POV**_

"Please!"

"No. The library is right across the other side of town. It's too far."

"Pleeeeeeeaaaasssseeee!"

"NO!"

I was begging my room mate, Rebecca to come to the Library with me. I needed the final book of this series I was reading. And I needed it now! The author of the book had left it on a cliff hanger and the suspense was killing me!

"Sally, your not five years old, go on your own!" She stood up from the couch and

put her hands on her hips. I copied her, much to her annoyance.

"I went with you to that bar in town when you wanted to see if Daniel was there so you could flirt with him.

"That's…that's different." She knew I had a point and I wasn't going to stop now.

"I went with you when you wanted to go and see Daniel at the night club because you didn't want to look like you were alone in case he didn't show up."

"Yeah..but-" She looked like she was going to give in. She flung her self down onto the couch.

"I went with you to the-"

"FINE!" I smiled.

"Thank-you!" I dragged her up off the couch and she reluctantly went to grab her coat.

**(Scene Change)**

I loved the library. Loads and loads of beautiful books in book cases everywhere. It smelled of pinecones and cinnamon. It was my favourite place in the world!

Rebecca said that she was going to wait in the car, so I said I would only be a couple of minutes. I made my way straight to the desk. There was a man just about to talk to the person at the desk as soon as I got there. He turned to look at me. My eyes widened! He was tall and very muscular. He was gorgeously tanned and he wore a blue top with palm trees and dolphins on it and he wore khaki Bermuda shorts and leather sandals. His hair was raven black and flipped over to one side. But the most attractive thing was his sea green eyes. I just stared at him for ages.

"Sorry," I mumbled, looking away.

"Ladies first," the man said with a smile, gesturing for me to go in front of him. His eyes were surrounded by crinkles which meant he must smile a lot. His smile was warm and comforting.

"Oh, er, are you sure?" I asked, quietly. He laughed.

"Yes, of course." I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

The lady at the counter was called Claire. She was a middle aged woman who I always talked to whenever I came in. She beamed at me.

"Hello, Sally! How are you?"

"I'm great, thanks. How about you?"

"Yeah, I'm great!" Claire replied, "Did you finish that book?"

"Yeah I did, it was amazing! Do you have the final book?" I asked.

"I'll check for you now." Claire began to type on the computer.

"So, you when do you leave on your holiday to Montauk with Tyler?" Claire asked me. My happy mood vanished into thin air. It must have shown because Claire gave me a look of concern.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Me and Tyler and finished. We broke up a couple of days ago." I muttered quietly.

"Oh my goodness sweetie! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked, sorry!" Claire looked worried.

"No..No it doesn't matter! Anyway, me and Rebecca are going now because he left the tickets behind. We are going in a week. It should help me take my mind off things." I gave a small smile.

"Yeah it will. That Tyler must be a jerk. Right, then. Yes! We have two copies of that book. I'll go and fetch it for you."

"Thanks, Claire. I'll be sad once I have finished it. I'll have to start a new series of books! Have you read any good books a lately?" I asked her.

"Yes, I have actually. There is a really good one about Greek Mythology. It's about the 12 Olympians. You know, like Zeus and Poseidon and Athena and Hades? Things like that."

"Greek Mythology? That sounds good! Yeah, would you bring that book for me as well please as well?"

"Of course, honey!" And with that, Claire went. I picked up a charity leaflet from the desk and started reading it. When I looked up, I saw the handsome looking man staring at me, with his dazzling smile.

"Sally. Sally Jackson?" He asked.

"How did you know that?" I asked, a tiny bit scared.

"It says that on your library card." He held my library card towards me, "You dropped it when you were talking to the assistant."

"Oh, er, thanks." I took the card off him. There was a picture of me on there. Let's just say that I had the picture on the day when my hair chose to be awkward. That day was the day I had a bad hair day.

"God, I look awful on that picture." I muttered, pocketing the card.

"No you don't. You look fine."

"Umm…thanks." I said with a hint of confusion. What was he up to? He had this mischievous look on his face that kind of worried me.

"There's no need to look worried. I'm not going to hurt you, you know?"

I panicked, "No…I didn't…I wasn't…"

He laughed, "I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Pos-" He stopped, then hesitated before saying. "I'm Paul. Paul Greenwood." He extended his hand and I shook it.

"So, Sally, do you like Greek Mythology?" He asked. He looked interested. He sounded interested, I guess he was just being polite.

"My mum used to make a little story up based on Greek Mythology every night, well until she passed away. I mean, when I was little. Not now…like, oh god now I sound like a little kid."

"No…no, it's fine." Paul shook his head.

"Do you like greek mythology?" I asked, not wanting the subject to be on me.

"Yes, it great! In fact, my whole family loves it."

"Cool."

Claire came back with two books. "Here you go, honey."

"Thanks Claire. I hope you have a good day." I said as I picked up the books.

"You too sweetheart. If I ever see that Tyler again, I'll make sure he gets what he deserves, eh?" I laughed, I pictured Claire going up to Tyler and mouthing off at him. It seemed like quite an amusing thought.

_Stop it! _A little voice in my mind said, _It's not nice to think like that!_

"Bye Claire!" I turned around to look at Paul. He smiled at me (nothing new there!).

"It's been nice talking to you; I do hope we meet again soon."

"Same to you, bye!" I said as I turned around and walked outside the library with my new books. Only to be met my roommate who did not look impressed.

**(Scene change) **

"So much for a couple of minutes." Rebecca moaned as I got into the car, "You were in there for half an hour."

"Sorry! It took a while to find the books I wanted." I said defensively.

"Turn the window down, Sally. It's boiling in here." As I turned the window down, Rebecca grabbed my Greek Mythology book.

"What's this about?" She asked.

"Greek mythology." I said simply, I kept thinking about Paul…those green eyes…

"That picture _can't _be Zeus!" Rebecca laughed. I came back to reality. Rebecca was looking at picture inside the book. I looked at it too.

"You know, Rebecca, not all gods have to look handsome." I said, trying to snatch the book from his hands. After around five seconds, she gave the book back to me. As I made sure if the book was okay, I suddenly heard Rebecca say, "Whoah!"

I turned to see what she was staring at. Paul was walking out of the shop, the same Greek mythology book as me in his hand. He walked up to our car and said, "Hey Sally! Who's your friend?" He said, looking at the star struck girl who's jaw had dropped and was staring at Paul as if he was a model (which he very well could be).

"This is Rebecca." I said calmly. I nudged Rebecca, who just kept on staring.

"Sorry about her, Paul." I smiled, this was all very amusing.

"Do you happen to know any good restaurants or Cafés' around here?" He asked me.

"Well the only Café I know is the one me and Rebecca work at. It's just down the road from here on your right. It's my day off today, you see. There are loads of Restaurants dotted around the place, they are all really good so I guess it depends what you're looking for. Sorry, I know it didn't help much."

"No, no that's fine! Thanks Sally, that's brilliant!" Paul said warmly, "Goodbye Sally." And with that he walked off.

"Now _that_," Rebecca looked at me, "Is what a God looks like."

I heard Paul laugh as he walked away. 

**Poseidon POV**

Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have lied about my name. I panicked a bit. I know, the ALMIGHTY God of the Sea, panicking. It sounds ridiculous, I know. But, it happens.

Anyway, I wasn't the ALMIGHTY POSEIDON anymore. I was the ALMIGHTY PAUL! Actually, that sounded pretty cool! Anyway, all I could think about was the small details about her like way she laughed quietly or how she seemed to hide her emotions when someone talks about things she doesn't like. I had to face the truth; I was in love with her.

When she left the library, I quickly asked the assistant to see if I could check out a book. I asked Claire about Sally. She said that Sally was a good friend of hers that wanted to be a novelist. She said I needed a library card to check out the book but, being a god, I talked her into letting me borrow it without one. I quickly went out side and hoped Sally was still there. She was!

I made up a believable story about wanting to find somewhere to eat. She told me about a Café that her and her friend works at. Bonus!

As I walked away, I heard Sally's friend Rebecca say, "Now _that _is what a God looks like." And I couldn't help but laugh at the irony in it all. If only she knew.

**That's the first chapter! Tell me what you think! Be honest please because I just take each comment as advice. Second chapter up soon! **

**Thanks, **

**GryffindorDemigod07**


End file.
